


Tested

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Severus could have kicked himself. 

He and Harry had fought and then Harry'd left for two weeks of Auror training. He loved to take his young recruits into the Forest of Dean and test them. There was something Harry found cathartic about the location, that _he'd_ been tested there as well.

Now, he was home—alone—and missing Harry desperately. There was the physical ache, but he could take care of that himself. No, it was the ache in his chest that was driving him insane. 

Opening the last little door of their Advent calendar, Severus waited for Harry's return.


	2. Happy Christmas

Morning light was just brightening the room when Severus heard the front door creak open, first boots then stockinged feet across the floor, finally the snick of the bedroom door and the creak of the mattress. 

Waiting until he felt an arm snake around his waist, Severus slowly rolled over and smirked at Harry's expression.

"I guess I woke you." 

"Indeed." Severus looked at Harry's face, taking in every detail. The way they'd parted had made him wonder when he'd see that face next. Well, that didn't matter now. 

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Harry said leaning close and kissing Severus softly.

~*~ 

"Plum pudding for breakfast now, is it?" Severus said, tasting Harry's mouth again.

"I was hungry," Harry said between kisses. "Just had a bite."

Wrapping his hand around Harry's already hard length, Severus murmured, "Did you have the hard sauce as well?" 

"No," Harry gasped as he thrust into Severus's fist. "Figured you could, ah, _help_ me with that."

Slithering down his body, Severus swallowed Harry to the root. It was over all too soon, Harry filling his mouth with salty come.

Severus was content though. He'd got just what he wanted for Christmas. 

Harry had come home to him.


End file.
